The present invention relates to an aromatic amine derivative and an organic electroluminescence (EL) device obtained by using the same, more specifically to an organic EL device in which molecules are less liable to be crystallised and which is improved in a yield in producing the organic EL device and has a long lifetime and an aromatic amine derivative which materializes the same.